


Your Name, For a Cucumber

by veryace



Category: Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, By @mari_gold, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Link in notes, POV Second Person, based off of a tik tok, go check it out, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryace/pseuds/veryace
Summary: It is a lovely day, and you are on your way back from the farmers market.(based on a tik tok by @mari_gold, they are super cool go check them out)(link to the video in the notes!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Your Name, For a Cucumber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this super quick, but its based on a super cool tik tok by @mari_gold of exchanging a glimpse into the future for a cucumber. The video is here: https://vm.tiktok.com/TjNHUk/ Should work! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

There are rumors of fae about. Of course, there have always been rumors, and there will most likely always be rumors, but the fact of the matter is that these rumors are more important. More real. 

There are rumors of fae about. Rumors of unrest. 

To be perfectly honest, it was a lovely day when it happened. There were many lovely days, but this one was particularly lovely it seemed. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Ms. Abbot at the Farmers Market had traded 4 good cucumbers for the rest of the eggs you had needed to sell. It was a lovely day. Lovely enough that you took the shortcut home through the small grove on the edge of town. 

It wasn’t a dangerous shortcut by any means, just a little faster. But as you walked into the glade, you felt something was, off. Was the sun always that bright? The grass always that green? 

You blink away the shining image in front of you. No one there. You turn. 

There's a person there. You hadn’t heard anyone approach. 

They smile in greeting, they shine under the sun. You lift a hand to greet them back. 

“It's a lovely day,” they comment. “And you are just as lovely.” 

You smile back at them. You thank them for the compliment. 

They look at you, head crooked. “Can I have a name to call the lovely person by?” 

You stop breathing. You say no. 

You say no, but they can have a cucumber instead. 

Their eyes shine. 

“A cucumber?” they muse, “ and what in return?” 

Your mind whirrs. “How about a glimpse?”  
They look up.  
“A small glimpse into the future.” you gulp. “For the cucumber.” 

They grin. They agree.

They start to eat the cucumber. 

It takes forever, or at least it seems to take that long. You get hot under the bright sun, a bead of sweat trickles down your back. You don't move. 

They eat, they eat. They eat. 

They finish. 

You see.  
Images only, flashes. 

A field of flowers. The forest. A hidden entrance. A glade. A figure. A doorway. A crown. 

They look at you. Their eyes widen. Their eyes widen in fear. 

They smile, it's small and shaky and not nearly as confident as the previous attempts. They back away. You are confused. 

You wake up in the glade, the one that's a shortcut from the farmers market home. You must have fallen asleep on your way back. You sigh. What a strange dream you had!

But what a lovely day it is.


End file.
